User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: Jella141
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: There are many a user that are considered, what I say, "criminally underrated". Today's guest is as close to that phrase that I can get with. Known by many names, including my personal favorite, "Mah N*gga Jamahl," he is one of the wiki's most illustrious users. Ladies and gentlemen, The Wonder From Down Under, Jella141. First question: How did you first come across this wiki? Jella: I was searching up ERB lyrics in Google and this wiki just happened to be one of the sites listed. Jake: That's how I found it. Nice. Second question: Where did you come up with your username? Jella: My step brother's middle name is "Majella" and I just somehow decided to remove the "Ma" and use the "Jella" part and it just sort of caught on. The 141 part was completely random. :P Jake: Totally random question that has nothing to do with this: Your step-brother wouldn't happen to be black, would he? Jella: lol nah Jake: Sorry, just got that vibe. Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Jella: I play the drums, I like video editing, and I love basketball. Jake: Quite the well-rounded chap, I presume. Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Jella: Favorite: Rick Grimes vs Walter White (probably not much of a surprise). Least favorite: Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Jella: Baby GG, Andrew, and Nail. Jake: Kewl. What is your favorite thing to eat? Jella: Sushi. Jake: What turns you on? (Back by Flare's demand) Jella: Girls in tights. Jake: Mmm, yes. Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Jella: Kewl. Jake: What is your favorite word? Jella: "F*cktickle", because it just sounds orgasmic. Jake: What is your least favorite word? Jella: "YOLO", because it's overused as sh*t Jake: What makes you happy? Jella: Seeing my crush laugh. :) Jake: What makes you unhappy? Jella: Seeing other guys flirt with my crush. :( Jake: What sound do you love? Jella: The sound of love (bpf). Jake: What sound do you hate? Jella: Crying babies. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Jella: "F*ck". Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Jella: Hmmm, probably play for a basketball team. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Jella: Teacher, cuz bad pay and you have to teach kids and sh*t. Jake: And finally: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Jella: "You got any rare pepe's?" Jake: Now, before this is all over, anything you would like to say to finish this interview? Jella: There is a long list of people to thank. Sponsors & Supporters: City and County of Denver, ZEE TV, Little India, Tandoor Chef, Hope Medical Institute, Enchante Celebrations, Kannojoo Photography, T3 Resources, My Hair Trip Salon, Divalicious, MIKADO Marketing, Bharart, Norvan Entertainment LLC, GyaNidhi Foundation, Akshaya Patra, Blazen Illuminations, NYC Bhangra Dance Company & School, Newberry Brothers Greenhouse & Florist, Mio Mora, Summit Group Event Services, Wright Group Event Services, American Laser Skincare, DesiShades, National US India Chamber of Commerce, Natural Awakenings, Netip Denver, Colorado Berricade, Sadowski Media, RMD Public Relations, Bamboo N Lotus, Younique - Corporate, India's Grocery, Sangeeta Reddy, Raindrops on Roses Event Planners, Three Rivers Silk Traders, Ky Gabriel Henna Art, Mehendi Artisan by Rita Sheth, and Josie Roase. Jake: Is that all? Jella: Also, thanks for taking the time out of your day to interview me. Jake: The pleasure was all mine. That is all the time for today. Tune in next time for another riveting interview here on "Inside The User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts